domofandomcom-20200214-history
Mid-Autumn Festival
Suba Games: *Oct. 2, 2017 - Oct. 23, 2017 *Sept. 24, 2018 - Oct. 9, 2018 *Nov. 5, 2019 - Dec. 10, 2019 Main Task Mid-Autumn Festival is a series of quests revolving around Harry Hare (Eversun City, X:267 Y:250) getting kicked out by Chang'E because he ruined some moon cakes. He asks you to get: *15 Grapefruit Moon Cake *15 Rice Moon Cake *5 Mid-Autumn Moon Cake *1 Moon Biscuit To get these cakes, you will have to complete the other quests. They can be done out of order. When you have all the cakes required, he will eat all of them and you recognize him as the classic con artist that he is. He will give you his heirloom, which has a chance to give you a Harry Hare Vanity pet, but you may get 100 Scrolls, Iron Arrows, Bolt From the Blouses, or Frogs instead. Rewards: *1 Heirloom Box of Harry Hare *75,000 experience points *Achievement: Three burrows a cunning rabbit *Achievement: Big thunder (not obtaining Harry Hare from the box) *Achievement: Harry Hare (obtaining Harry Hare from the box) This quest can be repeated. Lynn's Mid Autumn Festival Quest Speak to Lynn (Eversun North, X:394 Y:736). You will receive List for Mid-Autumn Moon Cake to track your quest. She will ask you to gather the following: *20 Bean Paste from Naughty Red Rabbits in Eversun South *20 Gluten Flour from Naughty White Rabbits in Eversun North The rabbits are very spread out in their respective maps and take a long time to respawn. It can be difficult to track them down when multiple people are doing the quest. Searching every inch of these maps is advised. The items are tradeable, but not having them in your inventory affects your actual quest progress. Rewards: *3-6 Mid-Autumn Moon Cake, can be used to restore 500 HP. *Achievement: Family Reunion This quest can be repeated. Moon Rabbit's Mid Autumn Festival Quest Speak to Moon Rabbit (Collington, X:325 Y:404). You will have three tasks to choose from. To make practical purposes easier, you will want 40 Flour, 20 Sugar, 10-20 Bananas, and 10-20 Puffin Pollen prepared. Make Moon Cake: He will ask for 10 Flour and 5 Sugar for each set of Moon Cakes, which you will need to make the other cakes. *'Rewards:' **5 Moon Cake, can be used to restore 500 HP. **Achievement: Rounded Moon Cake Make Grapefruit Moon Cake: He will ask for 10 Moon Cakes and 5 Grapefruit. You can get 3-5 Grapefruit from Carlance in Giantwood Forest (X:303 Y:400) by trading him 10 Bananas each. *'Rewards:' **15 Grapefruit Moon Cake, can be used to restore 100 MP. **Achievement: Grapefruit Moon Cake Make Rice Moon Cake: He will ask for 10 Moon Cakes and 5 Rice Cakes. You can get 3-5 Rice Cakes from Master Mochi in Grassgreen Square (X:271 Y:392) by trading her 10 Puffin Pollen each. *'Rewards:' **15 Rice Moon Cake, can be used to get 300 extra MP for 10 minutes. **Achievement: Rice Moon Cake Each task can be repeated. Sufarlans's Mid Autumn Festival Quest Speak to Sufarlans (Eversun City, X:178 Y:200). He wants to catch the moon floating in the lake with a fishing rod. You will receive Trial of the Moon Goddess to track your quest. #Go to Eversun North at X:548 Y:449, in the fishing area, and speak to Sufarlans again. #Go to Darkdale at X:352 Y:254 to get an Instantly Sticky Agent from Adhesive Merchant Gage. #Go back to Eversun North's fishing spot and give it to Sufarlans. You will receive 1 Moon Biscuit and 7500 experience points. #Go to Copperhorn Mountain, near the Guild Castle, and speak to Sufarlans again at X:280 Y:233. He now wants to catch the moon using an insect net. #He will get you to go to Collington Head to the pet shop there at X:357 Y:355 to get Giant Insect Net from Insect Merchant Hargus. #Go back to Copperhorn Mountain and give it to Sufarlans. You will receive 1 Moon Biscuit and 7500 experience points. #Go to Swan Lake Basin at X:301 Y:391, near the Flying Pupu Trainer, and speak to Sufarlans again. He now wants to try captivating the moon by dancing. #He will get you to go to Eversun City. Talk to Femin at X:164 Y:187 near the Dojo. She will give you a Dancing Book. #Go back to Swan Lake Basin to give the book to Sufarlans. You will receive 1 Moon Biscuit and 7500 experience points. #Find him once again at Eversun South at X:385 Y:284, at Pandora's Platform. Now he just wants to watch the moon with some mochi. #He will get you to go to Blakatoa. Find the Candy Master Elder Greg at X:182 Y:407 in the Charleston Manor area and get a Moon Gift Box. #Go back to Eversun South and talk to Sufarlans again. You will receive a 7-day Pink Rabbit on Your Head and 7500 experience points. Total Rewards: *30,000 experience points *3 Moon Biscuits *7-day Pink Rabbit on Your Head *Achievement: Trial of the Moon Goddess This quest can be repeated. Moon Biscuits are tradeable. Source http://domo.lotusgoddess.ca/forum/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=94 Category:Events